the_third_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Takor Alldean
Takor Alldean was a royal librerian that became the master cultist of his own cult Dragonhearth, the cult that is the reason why the human kingdom was formed after a short war between them and The Legioners. Bio Takor was an intellectual human that came from a rich family. His father was also an librerian as his father before him and so on. Takor felt that he wanted more. He was intrested in magic and enchantment but his father made sure that Takor should be studying books and litrature instead. Still intrested in magic, Takor became a librarian in Salo´s library, a ancient city with power and wealth. A stormy night, Takor got contacted in a dream by one of the gods Forgore, the destruction god. Takor did listen to Forgore who told him that Takor was destinated to do great things in Caverion and Forgore told him that he had formed a book, The Book of Power and he also told Takor that if he collected it, he would get powers beyond reckoning. Takor did not obey his new master so he ventured, along with some others librerians and even priests to the land of Zakira, the big desert of Enzuro. In the Temple of Forgore did Tekor find The Book of Power. Takor grabbed the book and when he did, a voice suddently whispered in his mind. It was the voice of Forgore, telling him to instruct his followers to learn the ancient spells in this book, otherwise, they would all be destroyed. Takor turned around with the book in his hand and speaked to his followers. He told them about Forgore´s bidding and convinced them to learn the spells in The Book of Power. Spellpower and witchcraft was not well known for Humans and the few Humans who knew to use spells used it for healing and aiding the sick. These spells in The Book of Power, they were used for destruction. Takor, along with his followers, they started to study these spells and learned them together. Dragonhearth, Nidgaleh and Takor´s Fall This made them go corrupted with power. Takor begun formating his own cult, called Dragonhearth. When all the learning was done started Takor and his cultits, to march to his hometown Nidgaleh. This town is in current days the big capital city of Enzuro but in these times a small village. Takor reach his hometown and started to speak with the citizens. He told them to join his cult Dragonhearth to gain absolute power and witness true humanship. The people of Nidgaleh didnt belive anything Takor said so he switched tacticts. He pointed his hand towards a little child and soon that child was screaming in aggony. After 5 seconds, he collapsed, dead. The people got terrified and started to accuse Takor as murderer. Takor answered that he was no murderer, he was only all powerful. The Nidgaleh people told the cult to get out from their town but when they did, all buildings in the town started to flame up in a inferno. Takor said to the people to get out of their sight because this was now the capital of the Dragonhearths. Many of the villagers fled in terror but some of them stayed and joined the cult. The fleeing villagers spread the rumor about this evil sorccerer and soon the word had reach The Legioners. This was a group of warriors that fought the evil creatures on Enzuro and when they heard about Dragonheart they knew that this was a threat to the world so they started to venture to Nidgaleh. When they arrived, they saw a horrorific sight. Some of the staying villagers had been used for spelltesting and target practicing. Takor, along with his Dragonhearth, stood as The Legioners, along with rebelish villigers charged the town. The cultist started to cast their spells at them but they were outnumered. Takor saw his cultists getting killed one by one so he fled the town and back to the land of Zakira. He grabbed The Book of Power to gain more power and try to find more cultist to recruit but once he did grab the book, a voice came through. It was Forgore. He yelled at Takor, telling him that he was weak and a coward that fled instead of fighting. Before Takor even could say anyhing, Forgore turned Takor into nothing other than dust. Takor was now dead and The Book of Power lies within the Temple of Forgore, ready to corrupt once more. The word of the cult spread across Enzuro all the way to year 2189. Even if the cult has ended, several cultist´s still remains on Enzuro to the current times and they worship Takor and Forgore togheter as prophet and maker.